When Interviews Go Wrong!
by cra-z8
Summary: I UPDATED!Well this is me just messing with a bunch of ppls heads! ::giggles madly:: I LIKE MINTY FRESHNESS and cats!
1. Default Chapter

HEY PPL I'M BACK! Well while I was writing a pointless email to Sarah (who is in the process of writing a fic which you should read cause I'm in it)AND I GOT AN IDEA OR A NEW FIC!  
  
Ok this is what it's pretty much about and I can tell you know the first chapter is gonna be super short!!!!!!!!! So I'm pretty much just getting all these guys from different animes on one talk show and interviewing them not very original you say well that's where I add in my little twist.and if I tell you my little twist now then I might as well give away the whole plot.  
  
Oh and I don't own any of the people that I will be torturing. so go away!  
  
-Sophia  
  
Sophia: WELCOME, WELCOME TO MY SHOW! Ok today's guest is Inuyasha from the show Inuyasha well lets just say he's my little helper and since I'm a nice person you get to be the star of the day.  
  
Inuyasha: mpfffhhfff  
  
Sophia: what I can't understand you, you have a mussel on.  
  
Inuyasha: MPFFHHFFHFHF  
  
Sophia: would you like coffee?? Tea?? How about some saki????  
  
Inuyasha: MPFHFFFF  
  
Sophia: God some people are so hard to please!  
  
Inuyasha:.  
  
Sophia: OOOOOOOH RIGHT WHY HAVEN'T I THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE???? SARAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Sarah: what  
  
Sophia: take the mussel off!  
  
Sarah: but but but he's so harmless  
  
Sophia: Well I'm trying to interview him for the love of god!  
  
Sarah: fine.*unlocks mussel and leaves mumbling curse words under her breath*  
  
Sophia: Ok the interview can officially begin! Inuyasha: Feh like I wanna do the stupid interview!  
  
Sophia: OF course you do I have legal custody of you and I can do what ever I want.have I also mentioned I'm the author of this story??  
  
Inuyasha: so you can write.look me too *scribbles on a piece of paper*  
  
Sophia: those are scribbles.  
  
Inuyasha: ..so  
  
Sophia: -_- nevermind. Ok Inuyasha lets get on with the interview.  
  
Inuyasha: make me  
  
Sophia: That can be arranged *pulls out a tape recorder that was borrowed from sarah*  
  
Inuyasha: what's that??  
  
Sophia: observe  
  
Tape recorder: *click* SIT!!!  
  
Sophia: thank you Sarah-chan  
  
Inuyasha: *desperately trying to get up* THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!! _  
  
Sophia: It's my story nothing is fair! Ok that concludes your interview Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN INTERVIEW ME!!!!  
  
Sophia: I know! ^_^ Good night everybody see you next time!  
  
Ok I know that was a pretty crappy chapter but it was the first chapter and I promise they get better as we go along. Next time Sesshomaru is coming in.can we escape the crazy fans? Will Inuyasha control himself? All next time on.oh I don't have a name yet do I. pssst I need suggestions for a name! thanx  
  
-kitsune-chan 


	2. Bark!

Ok this is the second chapter! Woohoo I can't believe I actually wrote it.I'm so proud of myself! So if you guys have any suggestions for the fic pls let me know and I'll be sure to use it!Thanx  
  
I don't own any of the characters so go away!  
  
-Sophia  
  
Sophia: Hey ppl.I'm back.and so is Sarah.  
  
Sarah: WHERE IS HE?????  
  
Sophia: He's not here yet.  
  
Inuyasha: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY HE HAS TO BE HERE!  
  
Sophia: *sigh* because.so shut up or I'll have you both locked into a room.  
  
Sarah and Inuyasha: So what's the big deal?  
  
Sophia: If you'd let me finish you'd know.*clears throat* as I was saying you will be locked in a room together. *sips tea*  
  
Sarah and Inuyasha: O_O YOU WOULDN'T DARE!  
  
Sophia: *calmly* try me.  
  
Inuyasha: You'll pay for keeping me here.you just wait.  
  
Sophia: *sips tea and takes out the handy dandy tape recorder*  
  
Tape Recorder: SIT!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: .  
  
Tape Recorder: SIT! *rewind* SIT! *rewind* SIT! *rewind*  
  
Sarah: HAHA  
  
Sophia: *cuts of Sarah's finger nails while she is making fun of Inuyasha*  
  
Srah: ;_; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! YOU EVIL, GO DIE!!!!  
  
Sophia: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Sophia: Now can we please get on with the interview????? Those fan girls are starting to scare me.  
  
Sarah: I CAN TAKE ON THOSE FAN GIRLS!!!! JUST WATCH I'LL BEAT THEM WITH STICKS NOBODY TOUCHES MY SESSHY!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Bakas  
  
Sophia: Ok Sesshomaru you can come in! Sesshomaru glides into the room. (A/N: He seems like a gliding person)  
  
Sarah: YAY MY SESSHY-KUN, MY LOVE!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *starts to bark*  
  
Sophia: You will have to excuse them.  
  
Sesshomaru: ..  
  
Sophia: It's so nice to have you join us today.  
  
Sesshomaru: I could care less for your interview I just wish to obtain the tetsuiga.  
  
Inuyasha: FEH YOU WILL NEVER GET THE TETSUIGA!  
  
Sesshomaru: and you think a half demon can stop me the great Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands?  
  
Inuyasha: *doesn't have a come back so he barks again*  
  
Sarah: *drool* can I be Lady of the Western Lands??  
  
Sesshomaru:.  
  
Sarah: You can not deny my love much longer one day you shall be mine!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: love is for the weak minded  
  
Sarah: Do.*was cut of by raging fan girls all trying to beat her up*  
  
Sophia: Finally somebody made her shut up.  
  
Sesshomaru: Can I go now this seems very pointless  
  
Sophia: Life is pointless. So deal with it!  
  
Sesshomaru:.  
  
Inuyasha: BARK BARK! *trying to attack Sesshomaru but can't because he's chained down*  
  
Sophia: DO you always wear the same kimono or is there a kimono for special occasions or do you have more then one of the same kimonos?  
  
Sesshomaru: Well, I only wear this kimono simply because I have gotten used to it.personally I like it. Well, I don't wear it when I'm taking a bath.  
  
Sarah: *half dead and bloodied up imagining Sesshomaru naked* O;O ~~~nose bleed  
  
Fan Girls: O;O ~~~~~ nose bleed  
  
Sophia: SARAH GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh what would you except from a perverted 16 year old girl!  
  
Sarah: Well that's better then a 66 year old pervert!  
  
Inuyasha: true.HEY I'M NO PERVERT!  
  
Sarah: I would like to differ.remember that time when you were looking at Shippo and don't deny it I caught it on tape!  
  
Inuyasha: Why did you catch that on tape?!?!?  
  
Sarah: Beacause I thought Sesshomaru was in that bathroom but unfortunately he was not.  
  
Sophia: -_- oh god  
  
Sophia: ANYWAY Sesshomaru would you please explain why you keep Rin around? '  
  
Sesshomaru: Simple for future ma.*was cut of by Sophia covering his mouth*  
  
Sophia: I suggest you don't finish that sentence  
  
Sesshomaru: *raises eye brow* and why not?  
  
Sophia: *getting irritated* I really plan on leaving here without a broken bone.  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't get it.all I said is that she will become my mat.*Sophia covered is mouth again*  
  
Sophia: WE WANT HAPPY FAN GIRLS IN THIS ROOM NOT HOMOCIDAL ONES!!!!  
  
Sarah: WHAT WHAT LET MY SESSHY-KUN FINISH HIS SENTENCE!  
  
Sophia: really sarah you don't want to hear what he has to say! I MEAN REALLY!  
  
Sarah: I always wanna hear what my sesshy has to say!  
  
Sophia: Not this time!  
  
Inuyasha: *bites sarah*  
  
Sophia: Hey would you look at that he is useful for something! Ok people that's it for today! Join me next time!  
  
So what did you guys think?? Was this chapter better then the last one??? I thought it was! So I'm not sure who's gonna be here next time but it'll probly take a while cause me and sarah are probably gonna work on the other fic you should go read it! It's called Foreign Exchange Students! Don't foget R&R by the way flames will be used to burn things!  
  
-Sophia 


	3. MINTY FRESHNESS IN AN ALL NEW FLAVOR!

Chptr. 3  
  
Unfortunate Events  
  
Sophia: Well will you readers ever forgive me for taking this long?? I have a good excuse too you wanna hear?  
  
Sunny: no.  
  
Sophia: Who asked you???  
  
Sunny: Well you asked if people wanted to hear your excuse?  
  
Sophia: Since when are you a person????  
  
Sunny: .GO AWAY!  
  
Sophia: ANYWAY.. Todays chapter will contain a crossover if that's what you could call it. If you have heard of Gundam Wing then you will have no problem understanding some of the humor. If you haven't then email me with any questions and I'll be happy to help you! ^_^ Oh and just for the record there will be more crossovers so ya know be prepared! ON TO THE FIC!  
  
PS. A really late Happy Halloween and an early Thanksgiving!  
  
Sunny: You didn't have an excuse did you??  
  
Sophia:..Yes I did..  
  
Sunny: You were just saying that so you could get away with being lazy.  
  
Sophia: AM NOT!!!!!!  
  
Sunny: STOP LYING YOU HORRID EXCUSE MAKER!!!!!  
  
Sophia: YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT'S ALL MY FAULT WHAT KIND OF MUSE ARE YOU ANYWAY?????  
  
Sunny: Oh.I'm the muse????  
  
Sophia: Yeah, what did you think you were here for?  
  
Sunny: Well I dunno to entertain your twisted mind.  
  
Sophia: yeah what I always wanted a three legged cat entertaining me.that's like getting satisfaction out of kicking a ball around! (AN: Sorry all you soccer fans its just I cant stand soccer. Oh and yes Sunny is three legged email me if you wanna know why.)  
  
Inuyasha: CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE FIC?????  
  
Sophia: Oh right the fic!  
  
Sophia: Welcome again people today's guest will fit into the Halloween department even though Halloween is very much in the past. Anyway this person is dead. I told you that it was sorta in the Halloween section thingy. Fortunaty I despise this person very much so torture is required.  
  
Inuyasha: Who is it this time.And how the hell are you gonna talk to a dead person if they're dead????  
  
Sophia: -_-; you really are clueless. Anyway mystery person you may come in now.  
  
Kikyo magically floats to a big chair.  
  
Inuyasha: Ki.Ki.Kikyo  
  
Sophia: Yeah, yeah Kikyo welcome to this pointless show.  
  
Inuyasha: But.  
  
Sophia: Is it just me orsince when are you allowed to talk..shut up!!! *stuffs cotton balls into Inuyasha who then gets attacked by Sunny (AN: I'm serious Sunny has an obsession with cotton balls)  
  
Inuyasha: MPFHHHFHF  
  
Sophia: So Kikyo your dead why don't you go away?  
  
Kikyo: I like to stalk Inuyasha and try to take him to Hell.  
  
Sophia: Like Relena?? Except for she doesn't take people to hell.  
  
Kikyo: Who's Relena??  
  
Sophia: ::points at pink limo:: that's her car. ::points at blond haired girl wearing a business suit:: that's Relena. She stalks her love too. You could become friends! ^_^  
  
Kikyo: Does she steal virgin souls?  
  
Sophia: I don't know but if she's desperate enough to have friends I'm sure she'd start!  
  
Relena: HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sophia: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Relena: HEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sophia: ::almost deaf:: CAN SOMEONE LOCK HER BACK IN THE CAR?!!??!?!?! ::nobody comes::  
  
Sophia: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??? I'M THE AUTHORES OBEY ME AND LOCK HER UP!!!!  
  
Crew: ::picking nose while staring into thin air::  
  
::Relena runs to a conveniently placed cliff over looking the ocean::  
  
Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sophia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ::goes insane and chases Relena with a chainsaw:: (AN: I just watched the Chainsaw Massacre so I felt inspired)  
  
Inuyasha: ::Staring Kikyo in the eyes:: I LOVE YOU! (AN: we all know he really loves Kagome)  
  
Kikyo: I LOVE YOU TOO. but I cannot affored to be seen with you until you are human!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL, YOU'R E DEAD!!!!! :: his ranting gets cut off by Sophia chasing Relena::  
  
Relena: HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOO SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:: magically Heero appears in his gundam::  
  
Relena: ::Sparkly eyes:: Hee. ::falls over. Daggers sticking out of her back::  
  
Sophia: Good Job Trowa I knew keeping you in the cupboard was a good idea!!  
  
Relena: X_X (dead  
  
Trowa: Will the circus get sued for this?  
  
Sophia: No the world will just erupt into total chaos since they're Queen is dead. Quick into the cupboard where you wont be affected!!!  
  
Heero: So is she dead?  
  
Sophia: HAI!  
  
Heero: Mission Completed ::flies off with his gundam::  
  
Kikyo: So what does this have to do with me being here?  
  
Sophia: Nothing. This was just an evil scheme to to kill you!  
  
Sunny: You mean again.  
  
Sophia: Right.again!  
  
Inuyasha: I WONT LET YOU!  
  
Sophia: GO SUNNY! ::throws pokeball:: Sunny sit on his head!  
  
Sunny: GROOARRRR ::sits on Inuyasha's head::  
  
Sophia: :: runs up behind Kikyo and chops her into shish-ca-bobs::  
  
Sophia: Minty fresh just red ::big smile and blood all over:: Sunny you can get off Inuyasha now.  
  
Inuyasha: WHERE'S KIKYO??? TELL ME!!!!!! ::shakes Sophia by the shoulders::  
  
Sophia: she had to leave said something about stealing virgin souls.but she left you shish-ca-bobs!  
  
Inuyasha: OHHH shish-ca-cobs!! ::eats them::  
  
Sophia: Wasn't that a delightful chapter?  
  
Sunny: ::nods::  
  
Sophia: Oh wow you agreed.WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE REAL SUNNY YOU IMPOSTER?????  
  
Sunny: What??? Can't I compliment you on a job well done???  
  
Sophia: oh well wtf.  
  
Inuyasha: :still eating shish-ca-bobs  
  
Sophia: Well review if the spirit moves you, or flame me.actually flame me see if I give a lick!!!!!! ::starts giggling obsessively::  
  
Sunny: O_o;;;;; later. 


	4. Sesshomaru shows a lil to much emotionsb...

Sophia: Hello People! Sorry it's taken me forever to update! School and everything has kept me really occupied! Not to mention I got damn writers block!!!! But now hopefully it has passed. So I give you this special issue thingy of my show thingy I call it the Towel Talk!  
  
Sunny: Wow great vocabulary!  
  
Sophia: Shut up I'm in to good of a mood!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so go away!  
  
Inuyasha: *just recovered from food poisoning* I want a red towel!  
  
Sophia: right.-_-;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sophia: *comes out of a sparkly door wearing a yellow towel* Welcome to this special towel talk! Today's guests include include: Sesshomaru, Sarah and the one and only Sunny! *music plays*  
  
Inuyasha: Hey what about me wench???  
  
Sophia: *hits Inuyasha with a frying pan* Oh right and Inuyasha.ANYWAY welcome back Sesshomaru!  
  
Sesshomaru: What do you want now?? And why am I wearing a light blue towel!  
  
Sophia: Maybe if you'd pay attention you'd know that it's the towel talk.you know like MTV music awards!  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks confused* MTV wattie?  
  
Sophia: Oh right.I forgot you're a little slow!  
  
Sarah: *hits Sophia with a frying pan* DON'T CALL HIM SLOW!!  
  
Sophia: *scared* SORRY!  
  
Inuyasha: WHY THE HELL DOES HE GET A FLUFFIER TOWEL????  
  
Sophia: *looks at Inuyasha strangely* wow you can pay attention.  
  
Sarah: *sits on Sesshomaru's lap* he he hello Sesshy-san  
  
*Sesshomaru fans attack Sarah* Sophia, Inuyasha and Sunny: STAMPEDE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sophia, Sunny and Inuyasha just got away in time as all the Sesshomaru fans run to beat Sarah severely!  
  
Sophia: Hey somebody lost their towel!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: THAT WOULD BE ME!  
  
Sophia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!! *starts to run around madly*  
  
Sunny: WHO THE HELL FED MY GERBIL HELIUM!  
  
Sophia: SARAH HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO FEED TO GERBIL HELIUM????  
  
Sarah: Oh come off it can't you see I'm fighting off evil Sesshomaru fans??????  
  
Sophia: *turning toward Inuyasha* as for you a black box!  
  
Inuyasha: *inspects the box* don't you think it's a little big.  
  
Sophia hands Inuyasha a much smaller box. Inuyasha runs off with his black box to do who knows what. Sophia is trying to make her way through the sea fans where in the middle Sarah is standing wearing a Zena costume and swinging a big sword.  
  
Sophia: Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!  
  
A random fan tries to choke Sophia with her towel.  
  
Sophia: HEY, HEY! I'm not the enemy idiot! AND PUT ON YOUR TOWEL! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH BLACK BOXES TO COVER ALL OF U PEOPLE!!!! YOU *points at a person* PUT THE DAMN TOWEL BACK ON!  
  
Sophia made it to the middle after a while of screaming at random people.  
  
Sophia: *yelling* everybody back to there seats!!!  
  
Sophia was about to start talking when.  
  
Police man: Excuse me Miss?  
  
Sophia: WHAT???????  
  
Police Man: Does this dog thingy guy belong to you?? The police man has Inuyasha on a leash.  
  
Sophia: *stares at naked Inuyasha* Well not exactly.  
  
Police man: Miss it is a crime to run around in the nude! This is only a warning next time this happens I'll have to place you and your slave under arrest!  
  
Sophia: But.  
  
Police Man: Good night * walks away*  
  
Sophia: YOU IDIOT LOOK IN WHAT KIND OF CRAP YOU GOT ME INTO!!! *hits Inuaysha unconscious* STUPID IDIOTIC SLAVE HALF-DEMON!!!!  
  
Sarah: Sophia you know people are still watching.  
  
Sophia: oh right.  
  
Sarah: And I thought this had to do with Sesshomaru!  
  
Sophia: *looks over at Sesshomaru* Right, right no need to get angry.  
  
Sesshomaru: Can I leave now??  
  
Sophia: Here lemme think about that.NO!  
  
Sarah: So Sesshomaru what do you say about some alone time after the show??? *wiggles eyebrows*  
  
Sophia: SARAH HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE THE GUESTS ALONE???????  
  
Sarah: HEY! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH THE DAMN GUESTS!  
  
Sunny: CAT FIGHT!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: CATS! WHERE???????  
  
20 minutes later Sophia and Sarah have bloody noses.  
  
Sunny: WOAH WHATCH IT! You guys look like when you take your make-up off!  
  
Sophia and Sarah: *annoyed* STUPID CAT!!!  
  
Sophia; *sit next to Sesshomaru* so anyway I've heard from a reliable source that you like cats..  
  
Sarah: That reliable source would be me! *smiles*  
  
Sophia: Sarah shut up! So is it true???  
  
Sesshomaru: Hardly.I do admit that I like cats but it is not an obsession though *giggles nervously*  
  
Sophia: *scared* never giggle again!!!  
  
Sarah: YEAH WHAT SHE SAID!  
  
Sophia: So you wouldn't mind if I put Sunny right here? *places Sunny on the table*  
  
Inuaysha:*just recovered from his head injury* Sunny's a cat??  
  
Sophia: *sweatdrops* yeah.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh *scratches head confused*  
  
Sophia: Well Sesshomaru? You don't want to hug Sunny? He's really nice and soft not to mention clean!!!  
  
Sunny: *trying to deflate his Gerbil*  
  
Sesshomaru: *starts crying* YES I DO!!! I'VE HAD THIS OBSESSION SINCE INUYASHA WAS BORN!!! IT'S HIS EARS THEY LOOK LIKE CATS EARS!  
  
Inuyasha: *rubs his ears* NO THEY DON'T!!!!  
  
Sophia: *pats Sesshomaru on the back* Admitting that you have a problem is the first step to recovery!  
  
Sarah: *hugs Sesshomaru* It's ok auntie Sarah is here!  
  
Sophia: *raises eybrow* Auntie Sarah? Well People thanks for coming reading etc. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time! I think I'll go take Sesshomaru to a therapist now. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sophia: So what did you guys think? Is it review worthy?? I suppose you could call this a late Christmas gift.Anyway I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed in the past: Silver Dragon1314 foxylittleladyFairyangle24 Inuyasha-crazy-duh Akako the panther hanyu  
  
Thank you all for the reviews!  
  
Sarah: By the way Sesshomaru we want your emotionless face back!!  
  
Later! 


End file.
